WHY
by Sakura Natali-chan
Summary: Sakura is sent to do a mission that she needs to disguse her self to seduce someone for Information on the secreat war that Orochimaru is planning to start. Her mission is to seduce Sasuke Uchiha for Information.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

It has already been five years since Sasuke went with Orochimaru and team 7 was still trying to get sasuke back. They had many attempts on trying to get Sasuke back and all of them backfired. Tsunade was getting tired of hearing ninjas coming back and saying they had heard from the some villagers from the Sound village that Orochimaru kept getting more ninjas to fight with him with a plan that he had been planning to attack the leaf village soon. Tsunade worries and stress on having ninjas coming back with out information about what plan he was making, she became so frustrated that lead her to Drastic measures. Her only hope was for to Sakura disguise her self as a young girl that is searching for power and needs help to get it. That way she can get into orochimarus gang and seduce Sasuke or anyone who is whiling to give information about the plan Orochimaru has.

Disclamer: I don't own naruto or any of these characters.

CHAPTER 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is it now Master Tsunade?" Sakura said while she entered the office and stood in front of her desk. Tsunade just stood quietly and was facing down not even making an attempt on looking at her apprentice face. Tsunade knew that Sakura's love for Sasuke was more powerful than before and she would do anything to try and get him back."Tsunade! What was it that you wanted? Because if you want me to massage your feet again then it's a NO!!" said Sakura with a whining voice.

Tsunade kept her face down while thinking deeply," _I have no choice, I can't let this village be destroy by HIM! I can't I just can't_" Tsunade slowly looked up to face Sakura's face. Sakura's happy and smiling face made Tsunade feel more guilty than she already did, she didn't want to see that face filled with tears again, but did she really have a choice? It was either the village or Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura..." Tsunade said while she looked away from Sakura's face.

"Eh?" Sakura said while she notices Tsunade grabbed a bottle of shake.

"I really am sorry but..." she paused for a while.

Sakura got closer to her, "Tsunade..."

"I'm really sorry, Sakura, but this is for the sake of the village!" Tsunade screamed out while she slammed the bottle of shake on her desk. Sakura gasped while she moved out of the way.

"Tsunade!" Sakura quickly grabbed the sake away from Tsunade's hands. "Are you drunk or something?" Sakura looked deeply into Tsunade's eyes.

"Sakura..." Tsunade manage to say but then stopped and brought out a scroll. "Sakura you have to complet this mission" Tsunade said while she got up and gave it to Sakura and headed out the door and left a wondering Sakura.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was at her home which was small yet comfortable for her. She lived alone since she moved out when she was seventeen. Sakura sigh while she looked at the scroll that was on her table. "Why did Tsunade freaked out about a stupid mission?" Sakura then turned to face the moon. It was shinny and full just like it had been the night Sasuke. "Sasuke..." Sakura then headed toward the scroll. Sakura looked at the scroll. "It's probably nothing," she said, examining it. After a few minutes of staring at the scroll she picked it up and patiently opened it. She skimmed through it, and before she knew it, she felt her eyes watering and her heart beat faster. "Sasuke...kun." Hot tears fell down her cheeks as she felt a million memories come to mind. "Sasuke... Sasuke...kun." She was drowning in her tears just as she had when Sasuke left. Sakura grew warm and dizzy, and then she passed out.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you saying, Kakashi sensei?" Our favorite blond ninja said while he grited his teeth.

"Naruto you know it's a mission that will help us," The sharingan-eyed sensei said while he kept reading his favorite book.

"Well it's a STUPID MISSION!" Naruto said while he slammed his fists on the table counter of his favorite ramen restaurant.

"Naruto you know it's an important mission for us and you know it's hard to find a kunoichi as skilled as Sakura, she has to go for the village sake if not do you want to see a lot ninjas die in a un-expected war?"

Naruto stayed silent and looked at his ramen bowl. "No, Kakashi-sensei but-"

"But nothing, Naruto Sakura's, a big girl and can take care of her self" and with that Kakashi disappeared leaving a pissed of Naruto behind.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sakura was still passed out, lying on the floor with the scroll open wide beside her. But someone else was in her house; someone with a dark and cold aura hiding in the shadows. The person saw Sakura and the mission scroll, and crept over to her to read the scroll. The person memorized all the mission details and placed the scroll back where it had been. The person left the apartment quickly, chuckling evilly.

Ok I hope you guys Enjoyed it! and stuff and Also I'll write the other Chapter if I get a lot of reviews!!

Blue cherry blossom


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the one's that reviewed me and well here is the second chapter! Hope you guys like it and well yeah let's carry one with the story.

CHAPTER 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ready then, Sakura?" Asked Tsunade, while she looked deeply at her apprentice's eyes.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama, I am ready," Sakura said in a cherry voice.

Tsunade looked at her worriedly, "Sakura, please be careful with who you trust and who you deal with."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama, I will. Don't worry so much," Sakura then left Tsunade's office.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what you're saying is that danger is coming?"

"Yes, that is what I am saying; and I think it's going to be fun knowing how it might turn out if we accept this danger coming to us."

"I see."

"So, should I get those ninjas to go look for it then?"

"Yes, yes the sooner it comes the sooner the action starts."

"Then I'll be going now"

"Fine, though make sure he doesn't notice; it will be more fun that way."

"Yes, master."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was almost to the Sound village. She could feel her heartbeat increase from excitement at the possibility of seeing Sasuke again. "Sasuke-kun I'll bring you back now, I know I will!" Sakura thought deeply while a smile formed on her cherry lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I guess we'll have to start here" a deep voice said with evilness in it.

"She better get here fast" another deep voice replied.

"Hey, do you think she might be pretty?" asked the first deep voice.

"Please, all the girls that are in the chamber are ugly! They really don't care about their looks, so what makes you think this one will?" answered the second voice.

"I dunno. I just feel that this one will be different."

"Don't count on it, kiddo."

"Well, I'll just keep my hopes up until I see her."

"Well, good luck."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was now at the entrance of the Sound village.

"What's your name?" asked the guard standing in front of the door.  
Sakura stood steady and answered, "I'm Mokoto Haruma." She smiled at the ninja.

"Motoko Haruma, you may enter," The guard opened the door.

Sakura took one last look of the outside and entered the village. Once she entered the village she would no longer be Sakura Haruno. Now she was a girl with black hair, blue eyes, and a black top with black shorts under her white skirt. She would be known as Mokoto Harumo from this day forth.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked my chapter! I'll try to post another chapter as soon as possible though hope I get more motivated by more people reading I so I hope more people read it!

Blue cherry blossom Sakura!


End file.
